The Fox and The Flower: Rewrite
by Rose Wolfwood
Summary: The fox girl Shizuma finds her life and heart changing after being saved by a young girl and with those changes come the many challenges she hoped to run away from. The fox and the Flower Rewritten, hope everyone enjoys this one please read and review thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So this is a complete rewrite of the fox and the flower and I am sorry to my readers that I have gone and changed everything up on you but I really think this will be a lot better then the first so please bare with me. Thanks a lot.

* * *

It was warm spring afternoon; the sun stood proud in the heavens as it cast its warm rays down on the Earth through unblemished skies. The forest below stood quiet and calm enjoying the kiss of the sweet spring winds, filled with the scent of wild flowers and fruit. To all forest dwellers it was a glorious day were all worries were taken with the last of the winter frost. Even those who dwelled on mischief took the day to relax and enjoy the first perfect spring day of the season. One of said mischief-makers in particular was especially enjoying this day. She sat in the trees, her back rested against the thick aged trunk. Her long silver hair gently scattered by the coming breeze. A pair of deep, dark emerald eyes scanned the view before her. Though her face and body looked perfectly normal, even beautiful, as some would say there was something very different about her. One being her ears, though somewhat human were very pointed, one of them dressed with a interesting piece of jewelry of two rings connected by a piece of small chain. Another more obvious one being the long lush silver tail that swayed under the branch. In short this girl was no normal girl she was a fox demon and her name was Shizuma.

Not far from this girl's perch was a small village. The houses were smell and scattered with a few large fields where the village people spend their days working. They were working hard to plant their new crops, while their children played. Free to enjoy the weather while playing hooky from their daily chores. Shizuma watched the people as they worked, finding some kind of joy in watching their clam, normal lives. Being a demon life wasn't so modest, she herself lived a life that some would not be proud of. As she watched the villagers toil away with their labor her attention was suddenly shifted as she noticed one of the village children break away from the others while chasing a butterfly. Shizuma watched the child carefully as she playfully jumped at the butterfly as it made its way into the forest. She stayed still as she watched the child. Her eyes watching intently as the child grew closer and closer.

As the butterfly finally made it into the safety of the trees the child stopped. The demon remained still as she watched the child but her effects to remain undetected were in vein as the young girl slowly lifted her head only to see the fox's tail and then see the owner of that tail staring down at her. The child's eyes widened in fear before she quickly ran back to the safety of her family.

"Demon, there's a demon in the trees!" the child cried before being taken into her mother's waiting arms.

"Crap!" Shizuma growled as she stood on the branch. The men of the village started to shout.

"Its that fox girl, she must be looking to steal more of our food. Hurry men!" cried one of the villagers as the fox tried to make her escape. Before Shizuma could get deep enough into the forest she could hear the whistle of arrows as they flew through the air.

She tried her best to avoid them and was doing well until an uneasy step weakened her balance. Suddenly the fox cried out in pain, an arrow had made its mark and was now lodged in her leg forcing the fox down on the forest floors where she landed with a hard thud. Pain ran through her body as she felt her hot blood run down her leg.

"Damn it." Shizuma hissed as she tried to get the arrow out. Already the sounds of the villagers grew closer and closer. She didn't have time to patch her wound.

"She's over her, I found her!" cried one of the men. Shizuma let out a low growl before forcing herself up on her only good leg. Her pain stiffened her face in an uncomfortable wince.

While she still had the chance the fox girl drew on her power, her body becoming engulfed in a strange green fire. Her face elongated, turning to that of a fox while her body grew and morphed. When the flames vanished the once human looking girl now stood in the form of a slender silver fox that stood more then eight feet at the shoulder. Her emerald eyes gazed off into the forest where the villagers grew closer. Fearing an unwanted fight Shizuma hurried into the forest, her leg still injured and bleeding but now she had the ability to get away.

As Shizuma darted through the forest, her elegant form weaving through the trees though she had no use of her left back leg that still had the arrow lodged. Pain jolted through her body, the arrow tearing at her and blood ran down her silver fur, staining it with a stream of red.

"Got to get back." She thought, already her body was feeling weak. Her chest heaving as she panted, her vision slowly getting blurry as she tried to get through the trees and reach her home.

She would not make it through. As she tried to make a turn her wounded leg hit against a near by tree, driving the arrow in deeper. Shizuma let out a painful yelp before loosing her footing and falling to the ground. Her body was too weak to continue as her vision darkened. As her chest tried to take in another breath her eyes slowly gazed off in front of her. It took her a moment but she could see a figure in the distance but she couldn't make it out, it was too blurry. She let out a low, weak growl hoping to keep who ever it was at bay. As she took in a rattled breath she could smell the sweet smell of wild flowers and morning drew, though she knew she was in danger Shizuma suddenly felt a feeling of calmness as that smell filled her mind.

"Have to get back." She thought again as she tried to muster the strength to stand again but it was too much as she fell back to the ground, her battle lost as she laid weakened. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them again she could see something, blurry and unsure all she could see was the faint appearance of two soft auburn eyes staring down at her. After that everything went black.

* * *

With spring finally here and the flowers in bloom it was the perfect weather to go and pick herbs. Inside a small-secluded house deep in the forest a young girl yawned. Her rich pink hair scattered and untamed she slowly rubbed her drossy auburn eyes, freeing them of the sleepy that had formed over the night. While stretching the door opened and a middle-aged woman with light brown hair and eyes walked in. Her arms full with firewood as she made her way over to the fire with a pot already boiling over it.

"Oh Nagisa, your finally awake sleepy head." The woman said softly as she placed down the firewood and looked over the girl.

"Good morning mother." The girl, Nagisa muttered sleepily.

"Morning, its already afternoon my dear, you were up late again weren't you?" she asked. Nagisa giggled at her mother.

"Sorry mother." She said as she slowly got herself up and packed away her bedding. The woman gave a soft smile as she looked at her dear daughter. "Nagisa, get dressed, you still have chores to do remember. I let you sleep in this time but that doesn't mean you get to skip out on your work." Her mother reminded her faking a stern mother's tone, her playful smile giving her away. Nagia smiled back at her mother as she got herself dressed in her favorite kimono her; it was covered in a beautiful golden flower pattern though it also had a few worn patches on the sleeves. Even though it was old and weathered it was still Nagisa's favorite.

Once Nagisa was dressed her mother put up her shoulder length pink hair in a manageable ponytail.

Once she was ready Nagisa slipped on her sandals and grabbed the water bucket by the door.

"See you soon mom." She cheerfully called as she ran off in the forest surrounding her home.

As she slowly made her way through the forest, following the beaten path she had taken may times before Nagisa took a moment to take in the gorgeous weather. Her eyes gazed up at the branches as the afternoon sun peered through them, casting specks of light onto the forest floor. Her usual cheerful smile spread across her lips as she walked through the path. As she made her way to the river something caught her eye. Just off the path was a strange flower, it was a color of her hair and emitted a strange glow from its petals. Nagisa stopped, a few times in her life she had seen such flowers but she knew what they meant. Slowly she stepped towards it and as she knelt down the glow stopped. Nagisa hesitated until she noticed another glow deeper in the forest, another one of those flowers glowed a few feet away. Again Nagisa walked towards the flower and again the same thing happened, the flower would stop glowing then be replaced by another. For several minutes she followed this trail of flowers, unsure of what they were leading to.

As she reached another one of the flowers Nagisa was startled as a painful cry echoed through the forest. She stood still, fearful of what was lurking in the forest. She thought about turning back but again the flower trail started again, this time many of them glowed, all of them leading deeper and deeper in the forest and closer to the sound of the cry. Nagisa placed her hand against her heart; she had a feeling she should continue to follow. With a slow breath she gathered her courage and did.

Only a few minutes later did Nagisa reach the end of the flowers, but what lay just a few feet away surprised her. There, laying on the ground, weak and wounded was a large fox.

"Is this what they were leading me to?" Nagisa whispered to herself. Slowly she approached. As she took a few slow steps she saw the creature stir. Nagisa froze. Her heart pounded against her chest as she watched. The fox only managed to get half way up before falling to the ground again. She could tell it was in pain. Again Nagisa approached. The creature's eyes closed as it lost consciousness. As it did a strange green fire suddenly consumed the fox, in awe Nagisa watched for a moment before the flames vanished and in the place of the large fox now lay a girl. It was then that Nagisa noticed the arrow in the girl's leg that was now bleeding heavily.

"She's hurt!" Nagisa gasped as she knelt down next to girl. As she turned the girl on her back she was lost in her amazement of the girls beauty. Her soft pale skin and shimmering silver hair, she was like nothing Nagisa had never seen before.

"Mother will know what to do." She thought. Though she worried about the girl waking Nagisa managed to get her up and though it was slow Nagisa made her way back into the forest and back to her home. Though one thing still puzzled her, why had those flowers lead her to this fox, it was a question she wasn't sure she would ever know the answer to.

* * *

**A/N:** All right so a lot of new things going on here. Pretty much changed about everything of the story and before I get a bunch of question and stuff you will know more about the flowers in the next chapter and everything. So please read and review and let me know what you think. Again sorry for changing everything on you but this idea change has been fighting with me since I started the first version.


	2. Chapter 2

To All my readers: I am sorry for such a long wait for this chapter. A lot has been going on so and I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to publish this chapter. I hope that it is worth the wait and hope you bright you the next one in the next week or two. Please Read and Review.

* * *

It took over an hour for Nagisa to get the fox back to her home where her worrisome mother frantically greeted her. With her mother help Nagisa managed to get the fox inside and laid her down next to the fire. Nagisa stared at the beautiful girl who was still unconscious though every few moments her eyes would tighten in her pain and her breath would sharpen.

"Nagisa!" Her mother cried as she draped a blanket over the young girls body. "Nagisa, what happened, why did you bring this demon here?" her mother asked, utterly confused as to why her daughter would bring someone like this to her door. This was a major jump from the injured rabbits and birds when she was a child.

Nagisa quickly looked at her mother, she knew her reason though she worried telling her mother that _'those flowers' _were what brought her to the fox. Nagisa watched as her mother tried to make the girl comfortable before looking at her leg, all the while Nagisa bit her bottom lip as her mother waited for her answer. Her fingers started to fidget with the hem of her kimono.

"I found her…" She hesitantly answered. Her mother gave her a curious look.

"Please we got to help her first! I will tell you I promise but she is bleeding!" Nagisa urged her mother. Her mother let out a slow sigh as she grabbed a cloth from a bucket of water and slowly started to dab the girls leg to clean away much of the blood.

"The arrow is in deeply, I can remove it but its done serious damage. I know demons heal quickly but it's going to hurt like hell." Her mother explained. Nagisa took a moment to watch the girls face. She had such soft elegant features, it was hard to believe she was a demon, though the tail was a give away. Nagisa had a lot of questions as to what brought this about, one of them the hardest to answer and only one person would know it.

"Mother…" Nagisa whispered. Her mother glanced at her, though she eyes weren't the kindest. Nagisa only looked at her with worry. Nagisa had always had a soft heart, just like someone else her mother knew. Again her mother sighed as she looked at her daughter. If there was one thing she could never fight against it was those auburn eyes.

"Alright, but its going to hurt, I need you to keep her still for a moment. No doubt this is going to be one hell of a wake up call." Her mother told her. Nagisa nodded before taking a firm hold of the fox girl's shoulders as her mother took hold of the arrow. As quickly as her mother could, she pushed the arrow deeper until the head emerged from the other side. Instantly the girl's eyes opened as her back arched and she let out a pain filled cry. Her mother broke the end of the arrow before pulling it out by the head. With the arrow finally out the fox fell quiet as she lay still on the floor again.

Her mother gathered together some herbs and medicine as she tried to stop the bleeding. It was a relief to know the fox's healing abilities was strong, as the wound quickly stopped bleeding allowing Nagisa's mother the dress it.

With the thrill of the day over Nagisa's mother started to wash her hands while Nagisa sat and watched the fox as she slept. Even though this had all happened, Nagisa didn't understand it at all. Why was she lead to this girl, why was this all happening.

"Nagisa." Her mother called. Nagisa turned away from the fox to see her mother by the door signaling her to follow outside. The young girl nodded and followed her mother outside where they were greeted with the cool kiss of the evening. Her mother slowly turned to her daughter, her arms becoming firmly crossed under her chest. Her finger tapping against her arm as she took a slow breath.

"Alright Nagisa start explaining. Why in the world would you bring a demon here?" She asked, trying to restrain her voice. Nagisa couldn't help but turn her eyes away; she couldn't look her mother in the eye.

"I was going to the river when I noticed a flower…" Nagisa stopped to take a slow hard breath. "His flowers…Father's flowers." Nagisa finally answered, forcing herself to say the last words. Her mother went still, not even her chest moved for a long moment.

"Your father? Are you sure?" she asked. Nagisa could only nod. The truth was Nagisa was half demon. Her mother was human but her father was a nature spirit and had disappeared shortly after Nagisa's birth. But even though he kept his distance there had been a few times in her life when she would find those flowers. Those sweeter then honey scented flowers with petals that matched her hair and glowed with a strange but greeting glow. Nagisa always found it her father's way of saying he was still around though why he kept such distance was a mystery, to both her and her mother.

Nagisa's mother closed her eyes as she collected her thoughts. Even though Nagisa's father disappeared Nagisa knew she still loved him.

"So your father guided you to her?" She asked. Nagisa gave a small nod. There was no fighting it and while a reason would be nice it would be easier to ask for the moon.

Before they could talk any further their attention was pulled away as they heard movement within the house. All ready the fox girl was starting to wake.

With the arrow removed and medicine taking affect Shizuma was already starting to come around. Slowly her eyes started to open, her vision coming into focus. As her dark green eyes scanned over her surroundings the fox started to realize she was in unfamiliar surroundings. She pulled herself upright, her head throbbing after all the excitement.

"Where am I?" she asked herself as she scanned over the little house. Her sharp nose taking in the smells, one of them of a human and the other… the other was sweet. It smelled of wild nectar and morning dew, that same scent she had smelled in the forest before loosing consciousness. The fox tried to stand. Her leg started to throb as soon as she tried to put weight on it.

"You really shouldn't be moving on it yet." Came a soft, young voice. Shizuma's eyes quickly turned to the door. There standing nervously with wide delicate eyes was a girl. That sweet scent emanated from her. Her eyes watched the girl carefully.

"Why am I here?" Shizuma asked, her voice calm and emotionless. The girl kept in the door way as she cast her bright auburn eyes down to the floor. Her fingers coming together as she fidgeted.

"You were hurt. I found you in the forest and brought you here to help. We just bandaged it so you shouldn't move yet." She said. Shizuma kinked her brow.

"We?" She asked. Nagisa seem to withdraw for a moment but answered after a nervous minute.

"My mother and I." She answered in a low nervous voice. Shizuma's brow lowered, the human scent she picked up? It was this girl's mother's? But… this girl… she wasn't mortal.

Shizuma sighed as she tried to put her weight on her bandaged leg though it throbbed in protect. Shizuma was surprised that the girl had helped her. Half demons liked to keep their distance. Their existence not accepted by either race.

"Thank you for helping me, but I need to be on my way." Shizuma told her. It was the truth. She needed to get back to her own territory, before her leg was the least of her problem.

The young girl came deeper into the room.

"You shouldn't leave just yet. I know that wound is minor for a demon like you but…" The girl tried to pledge but Shizuma had other things in mind. The fox shook her head.

"I am grateful for your help but I have to go." Shizuma said as she forced herself across the room and to the door. As she walked past the girl she just watched her soft worry filled eyes. Shizuma looked at those eyes, they were so full of emotion. But even though they were filled with concern for her, behind them Shizuma could see something more. She could see the bright life they held, a spark that could light the sun.

She continued to make her way. As she took another step through the door she felt her leg weaken as pain ran up her body. Her feet staggered as she felt her leg want to buckle. Just when she thought she was about to fall she felt her body bump into another. The other girl quickly helped her to keep her feet. Shizuma glanced over at her. Her body so close she could hear the girl's heart rate racing within her chest. Shizuma was now eye to eye with her. That spark in those auburn orbs catching her. For a long moment Shizuma remained there until the realization hit her. She pulled herself up right again. Her heart beat suddenly quickened.

"What is your name?" she asked. The girl looked at her and gave a small innocent smile.

"It's Nagisa…and yours?"

Shizuma smirked as she took that name. It was a cute name she would defiantly remember it.

"It's a cute name, I'm Shizuma." She answered. The young Nagisa smiled, across her cheeks a bit of pink coming to life in the dim light.

As they two gazed at each other Shizuma's attention was suddenly captured as she heard rustling in the distance. A faint, familiar scent crossed her nose. Her eyes drifted in its direction. With a soft sigh Shizuma placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I have to go." She said before making her way out of the door way and towards the woods.

Before she could vanish into the trees Nagisa called out to Shizuma.

"Shizuma…" Shizuma slowly turned her head to her. The young girl watching her with soft, nervous eyes, she glanced at her mother before running to Shizuma.

Shizuma looked at her, her brow raised as she looked down at the younger form.

It seemed Nagisa wished to asked her something. Nagisa looked up at her, after a bit of hesitation Nagisa spoke.

"I hope you see you again." She whispered before running back to her house. Shizuma stood frozen for a second…why did that… why did that make her happy? Shizuma let out a soft breath before turning back into the forest and vanishing into the shadows of the trees with the sound of rustling close behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Covered in the shadow of the early night Shizuma made her way deeper into the forest towards her territory and home. With every step she could hear a faint rustling not far behind. Shizuma's keen hearing tuned into the sound and followed it. She knew full well who was following her and why. She pretended to ignore it as she slowly strolled down the path. Her leg still throbbing now and again but her demon blood was making quick work of it. Such a wound would heal quickly; by morning she would forget she ever had it.

But the more important matter was who was following her. She could hear the footsteps of the other just off the beaten path, cloaked in the darkness. Her mouth slowly curled into an amused smirk as she came to a halt. The rustling stopped. Shizuma crossed her slender arms under her chest as her eyes fell in the direction of the sounds.

"I know you are there Miyuki. Some reason you're keeping yourself hidden?" her voice was smooth and emotionless. Again a rustle was heard, then in the dim light of the coming moon a figure joined her. It was a girl who looked about Shizuma's age with around shoulder length bluish-black hair. Her body covered in a long dark colored kimono. Behind her a tail, the same color as her hair swayed with frustration. Her own arms crossed under her chest, her dark brown eyes stern and fixed on the silver fox.

Shizuma looked at her long time friend with a blank face. She had known Miyuki since they were both kits, their families having a long history with each other.

"Shizuma, what happened?" she asked as her eyes fell down to her leg. Shizuma gave a soft but distinct snort as she turned away from her friend.

"I had a little run in with the local villagers. Nothing to worry yourself about." She answered before continuing on her path. Miyuki quickly followed suit.

"That's not all that happened though Shizuma, who was that half breed?" she asked.

"She found me and her and her mother helped mend my wound. I didn't ask for their help." Shizuma said coldly. Miyuki always tended to act protective over Shizuma, though the silver fox could talk care of herself, better the Miyuki could sometimes.

"Now lets get home, I'm exhausted." Shizuma said, trying to end this conversation before it became a lecture, one of Miyuki's favorite hobbies. From behind her she could hear Miyuki's frustrated sigh as she walked behind her, burning holes in Shizuma's back with her stern stare. It was nothing new to Shizuma though. Miyuki hated when Shizuma went running off for some selfish reason usually because the Silver fox wanted to avoid her chores, but who would want to do chores on what was a beautiful, sunny day…well besides Miyuki.

They continued down the faint forest path with barely a word spoken to each other until they reached their home.

Set in a small clearing by a large stream stood an old temple. It was once a renowned temple of the fox gods but became vacant some years ago making it a perfect place for two fox girls to live. The yard was marked with two stone fox statues and had carvings of foxes in the trimming of the roof along with the image painted on the main doors. It had been the girls' home for a few years now and they had made the best out of it. Even though the two were born into prominent families they separated from their clans to live the life they did now. Both for their own reasons that were seldom spoke of. As they reached the door Shizuma took a relieved breath, to be back in her territory and her home was more then welcoming after today. But she wouldn't get much time to relax before Miyuki began her assault again.

"I don't understand Shizuma, how could you let yourself be injured by those humans and then get yourself involved with a half breed." Miyuki pushed. Shizuma didn't answer. She continued down one of the halls of the temple to find her room. Again Miyuki followed after her.

Shizuma sighed as she let her long silver hair fall down her back. She opened the outer doors of her room that led to her personal garden. Already she could see the fire flies start to flutter about, like faint stars come to earth.

"Shizuma I want an answer." Miyuki persisted. Shizuma let out a frustrated sigh before sitting in the veranda.

"I told you. The Villagers got a lucky hit and the girl happened to find me and for whatever reason took me back to her home and helped me. I would think you would be grateful to her." Shizuma argued.

"It's not that I am ungrateful." Miyuki retorted. "But you got into that mess because you decided to skip out on your duties." She said. Shizuma glanced back at her friend.

"I took a stroll and got caught up in it all. Now would you please stop with your worrying and let me rest." Shizuma was tired of Miyuki's interrogation; you think Shizuma had committed some kind of crime the way she was acting. Miyuki took a slow, rough breath.

"As you wish Shizuma." Miyuki reluctantly answered before bowing her head and leaving the room. Finally Shizuma was alone to enjoy the night and relax. Never did she expect such a turn of events. She leaned back against one of pillars of the porch. Her now heavy green eyes scanned her garden in the dim moonlight. Never in her years had Shizuma met such a girl like Nagisa. She had met few half-breeds but what interested her more was the light in her eyes. Even though they were filled with concern Shizuma saw something more. For a brief moment, when she looked at those auburn orbs of hers it was like they had brought light back into her world.

Shizuma leaned her head back and glazed up at the sky, admiring the moon that was nearly full.

"Her eyes, for that brief moment were like the moon, shining light in the dark night that is my soul." Shizuma whispered. Her eyes closed as her head fell again. A small smirk came to her lips. She shook her head softly to banish such thoughts.

"It sounds foolish when said aloud." She sighed. She stood again, dusted off her kimono and went back into her room. Before going to bed Shizuma took a moment to remove her bandages. Already the wound was nearly closed and the pain gone, one of the advantages of being immortal. She tossed the bandages aside and after combing her hair retreated to her bed. Though what she would dream about that night would stay with her for the days to come.


End file.
